When Your Heart's Back At Home
by moonlitwanderer
Summary: A collection of short poems about War Horse. Please review- they make my day! Enjoy :)
1. When Your Heart's Back At Home

Late at night, explosions sound

Hopeless bodies hit the ground

A young lad blindly runs

In shock away from the guns

Fear and smoke cloud his sight

He doesn't care which way's right

Shells go off inside his head

As he runs to his mummy, away from the dead

Caught half way against the flow

An angry old man gives the blow

Unfair trial, but no-one cares

If they did, they would dare

Early morning, the lark rose high

Before the man looked up to the clear blue sky

And prayed to God his family were all right

Then a shot was the end of his fight

Sitting at home, knowing no better

Is a mother and a sweetheart, studying a letter

A commotion would be caused if they had known

That their young lad was shot by his own


	2. A Broken Pact

**A/N: I wasn't sure whether to make it into a series or not but I will so please read on! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy :)**

Late at night, explosions sound,

Hopeless bodies hit the ground,

A petrified horse blindly runs

In shock away from the guns.

But from both sides the bullets come,

Until the young horse's ears are numb,

Used to a farm, the tired young horse

Battles through the fight with force.

Both sides could see a black silhouette;

They ceased fire and in the middle they met,

Banter passed between the two sons,

Though neither could understand the other one.

A welcome bond came when both arms joined

For the mangled horse they tossed a coin,

Knowing just an hour ago

They were treating each other like a foe.

The horse went to one camp and the other man stepped back,

Knowing he would still have to attack

The other side which included, of course,

The funny Welshman who took his horse.


	3. My Boy Is A Man

**A/N: this is in the view of Albert's father and how he feels when his son goes to war. Please keep reviewing; favourite and subscribe if you wish (it makes my day!). Enjoy :) **

I am an old man standing by,

Watching my son go to fight and die,

All because of that stupid creature,

Who made my son into an excellent teacher.

I stand straight as he waves behind his back,

Leaving his family down the track,

A smart grey uniform, I must say,

Much better than they were in my day.

A few long months down the line,

For our son, we begin to pine,

Also I'm getting slightly concerned,

We've heard no news from our boy who hasn't returned.

A year or two later, we still wait,

For any sign our boy is just late,

But terrible thoughts slowly creep into our heads;

What if he's out there- injured or dead?

A blood-red sun sets on our land

If he is dead, we would understand,

There is my boy and his horse by the seat!

I run forwards with joy and in the middle we meet.

So he's not dead, I see, he's alive and well,

I admire his courage and inside me pride swells,

For my young boy went and fought for his land,

He came back to us and now he's a man.


	4. Living in the Past

**A/N: I chose to write these poems because I feel strongly about WW1 and how it was such a terrible waste of horses and people- completely unnecessary. I hope you're enjoying them and hopefully I portray the horrors of war accurately. Thank you for reviewing- please continue to do so- and feel free to follow and favourite! I don't own War Horse! Enjoy :)**

* * *

All I could say when I looked at that field

Laden with dying bodies; their fate sealed,

Is that they could be used for good for this land,

But no-one seemed to understand,

A fatal error for man and horse alike,

They were shot down with hardly a fight,

A force to be reckoned with, they said,

They don't say that now that their troops are dead,

I told them it was stupid sending horses to war,

They said it worked last time; they maintained they were sure,

But no-one knew the horrors to come,

When the Jerrys pulled out a machine gun;

They mowed us down, like you would blades of grass,

We stared in shock and our impossible task,

The enemy kept coming up with new weapons

And each time our side were sent to heaven,

And so it doesn't happen again, just remember,

Don't hold onto the past like a burning ember,

And do not forget this story in a haste,

Think of that field and the shameful waste.


	5. Christmas 1914

**A/N: I know it's not mentioned in the movie or books, but I think it needs saying. Also, this is the last poem *sob* but I have written other stories which you'll hopefully like too! Thanks for reading and enjoy :)**

* * *

The north wind blows late at night,

It's far too cold to go over and fight,

Yet rank upon ranks of soldiers wait

For the signal that will decide their fate,

In the snow some slip and fall,

And pretty soon a ceasefire is called,

Some die straight away for their team-

Christmas Eve 1914,

Instead of fighting, the soldiers play,

A game of football on Christmas day,

Making German friends in the snow covered muck,

The young, tired men couldn't believe their luck,

Some smoked the cigarettes that the Jerrys had lent,

But once the game was over, back to shooting they went,

Back to thinking the enemy were all the same;

A brutal beast they'd been sent to tame,

Some couldn't kill the people they saw,

They stood against the drums and explosions of war,

However the high in charge couldn't have cared less,

About the bonds made and broken: 1914 Christmas.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you :)**


End file.
